


Say No to This

by yikesthatsspicy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Violence, just a heads up, lucio wants your ass bro, oh shit here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesthatsspicy/pseuds/yikesthatsspicy
Summary: You're employed as the Court Magician and begin to almost regret your choice as the count makes his intentions well known. He's attractive, somehow charming, and easily jealous of anyone you interact with. You dislike him, but as you spend more time with him you come to find an entirely different person underneath his abrasive character.





	1. Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> i know i need to work on my other stuff but i can't help it i love jumping around shit

As summer ranged through Vesuvia, the days became longer and the nights warmer which gave you plenty of time to spend with your close friends: a doctor, a countess, and a magician. To an outsider, it may sound like the punchline to a bad joke, and it would still be nonetheless hilarious. The days you all spent together were often filled with laughter and many stories. Nadia’s diplomatic meetings across seas, Julian’s medicinal research travels, and Asra’s magical adventures were always a pleasure to hear. You’re not sure how or when you all became close friends, but you loved every moment of it. The four of you were currently sitting on plush pillows out on the veranda with a cheese board drizzled in honey, fruits, and nuts between you to share. You could only meet like this a few times a month considering the other three were so busy and you were tending to a magical shop. It saddened you to know that they would all be departing yet again tomorrow. You sunk deeper into your thoughts and their voices became white noise in the warm afternoon. 

When would they be back? Would be only a few weeks, or maybe even a month or so? Will they be okay?

You always asked yourself these things. They were your friends so naturally you couldn’t help but worry. Worrying was in your nature; especially for the reckless, dramatic doctor whom you had to save from a scrap a few times at the Rowdy Raven.

A voice suddenly snapped you out of your thoughts; Nadia’s voice. You fixed your gaze on her and blinked a few times, “Oh, sorry, I zoned out again. What did you say, Nadia?” You could hear Asra and Julian snicker and you raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

Nadia smiled warmly at you and playfully rolled her eyes at the two men, “I asked if you would like to be Court Magician?” When she saw your stunned, and slightly anxious, reaction, she was quick to elaborate, “Don’t worry, you won’t need to abandon your shop. I only require you at the palace a few days a week due to Asra constantly traveling.  _ And _ ,” she continued, “I believe you’d be able to handle any magical conflicts between citizens.” 

You opened your mouth, but then closed it as you struggled to find words to answer her. Your mind raced a million miles per second. Did she trust you that much? You could have sworn Asra was always going to be Court Magician. Was that even a real title anyway? Oh god, and you would have to deal with  _ him _ . You felt your stomach revolt at the thought of the ill-tempered and immature Count Lucio. Brows furrowed and deep in thought, you fidgeted nervously with the rings on your fingers. You finally took in a deep inhale of warm, summer air then answered her, “I’d be honored to, Nadia… but I do have some concerns about…”

When you trailed off, she quickly picked up where you left off, “My husband? If he does  _ anything _ to you, do not hesitate to tell me. I will make sure he stays in his place.” Her words were stern, fierce, and held a meaning- a promise. You felt slightly eased by them.

Julian spoke up suddenly as he gave you a wide, cunning grin, “It’d be a terrible thing if the dear Lucenzo lost another arm!”

Asra rolled his eyes, but a smile rested on his lips, “Oh please as if he needs another excuse to spend half of Vesuvia’s gold again.” The white-haired magician took a sip of his glass of wine and nearly snorted it out of his nose when Julian began to do a poor, yet accurate, whiny impression of Lucio.

The four of you burst into laughter and continued to make jabs at the Count and each other even after the sun dipped behind the tall mountains in the distance. One by one, all of you retired for the night, and you were left alone out on the veranda watching the starry sky as your thoughts wandered endlessly.

  
  


* * *

So far your tasks as a Court Magician were extremely minimal over the last two weeks. You occupied your time by doing magic tricks for the servants, subtly promoting your business to guests, and relaxing the garden. It was a pleasantly peaceful line of work, and not too lonesome either despite your friends being gone. 

However, there was one thing that bothered you: Lucio. Not directly, yet, but indirectly. The times you had to hear him loudly threaten people who practically did nothing wrong, or how many times you had to hear him screwing Valerius a few rooms down was absolutely absurd. There were multiple times you found yourself trying to indulge in a book you discovered the library or draw something only to be interrupted by his boisterous laughter or obnoxious grunting. It was  _ maddening.  _

That wasn’t the only thing he was doing that bothered you greatly. Whenever you two were in the same room, you found him staring you down like a predator watching its prey. The first few times must have been your mind playing tricks on you, at least that’s what you thought. But it began happening more and more, especially during council meetings. You did your best to ignore it, keeping your mind and gaze focused on something else in the room. No matter how much you tried to not think about it, you could feel his eyes boring into you. 

You avoided him like the plague whenever you could, and he definitely noticed this. He wasn’t the only one, however. Valerius noticed the sudden interest Lucio had taken in you for whatever reason and made it his sole intent to deter this. The courtier was much more rude to you than usual at least, and you could have sworn he began to intentionally fuck the count in the room nearest to whatever you were in. It had gotten to a point to where you finally caved in and put a silencing charm on every room you lounged in until you left. You couldn’t even be in the gardens without them ravaging each other nearby. 

Today you were currently in the library enjoying peacefully browsing the towering, dusty bookshelves around the room. You automatically charmed the room to block any sound from the outside world. Letting out a sigh of contentment and dragging your fingers gently along the spines of weathered old books full of stories and research of all kinds, you finally allowed yourself to relax and enjoy your alone time. You stepped down from a tall ladder used to reach the higher shelves and let out another happy little sigh as you held a thick, leather-bound book close to your chest. You pushed the ladder back to its usual spot and turned to relax on one of the chaises.

That’s what you were planning to do. Until a golden arm suddenly planted it’s clawed hand on the bookshelf right next to your head. Your eyes widened when you realized whom that golden armed belonged to. Count fucking Lucio. 


	2. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cockblocked.... for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been active!! i got work full time now and i'm moving in like a month so it's been crazy but i'll try to update as often as i can

You swallowed hard. You brain shifted into high gear as it processed the situation you were in: stuck in a library with a book in your hands and Count Lucio looming over you. You forced a smile and attempted to relax, but your muscles seemed to tighten even more, “Count Lucio! I didn’t expect to see you here. Is there something you need?” You tried to sound unaffected by his presence as possible, but your voice wavered nonetheless.

His lips curled into a devious sneer as he leaned in closer. Your heartbeat quickened dramatically as he stared into his silver eyes. You didn’t know what he wanted, what he  _ needed,  _ but he did. He had been craving it for months. There was nobody in all of Vesuvia who captivated the Count as much as you did. And you didn’t even know it. He was about to answer your question, but only with a few words and the rest with action. However, before he could do anything, you both froze in place upon the sound of footsteps and a voice angrily grumbling and besieging the bloody count, wondering aloud where the hell he went. There was no mistaking it, it was Valerius. 

Count Lucio’s expression turned to one of annoyance as he reluctantly moved away from you and adjusted himself as the footsteps drew nearer. While he was distracted, you slipped behind a tapestry and fell through a portal into the gardens of the castle. You let out a loud sigh of relief and it was then that you realized you had been holding your breath. And you then you also realized how enraged the Count would be by your unannounced disappearance. You anxiously bit down on your lip before gathering yourself up off the ground and turning sharply to leave the palace gardens to the safety of your shop. 

Truth be told, Lucio didn’t even notice your disappearance until he was suddenly enthralled with a feisty, messy argument with Valerius. The pair yelled and bickered, Lucio being the loud as usual, it was only then the count took notice of our sudden absence. His booming voice abruptly stopped at whatever tirade he was launching towards Valerius. With a swift twirl of his cape, he walked past the courtier and through the doors of the library. Valerius was brimming with anger and shouted after him, “Fine! But if you find yourself lonesome in bed, don’t come crawling back to me!” 

Lucio huffed in bitter annoyance at the statement. The only thing he was focused on was finding out where the hell you went, and what punishment to give you for leaving without his permission, let alone unannounced. He roamed through the castle for at least an hour trying to seek you out, and he was so tempted to use his loyal white hounds to hunt you down. Fortunately for you, he was hauled into a boring meeting by the other courtiers due to Nadia traveling diplomatically. 

The clouds morphed into a hue of blues and dark violets as the sun dipped below the mountains of the land. You watched the sunset from the upstairs window of your shop, a cup of tea in hand. You sorted through the events that occurred today in your mind. Before you knew it, all your thoughts were consumed by Lucio. You thought of his idiotic mannerisms, his smug smile, his chiseled body, his mesmerizing voice and laughter. You sat there for a moment after forcing yourself out of your thoughts, then you heard the noble trumpets outside in the cobbled street. You dropped your attention to the red and gold carriage sitting in front of your shop with a frown. You reluctantly pulled yourself away from the window and made your way down the small staircase. The door opened before the servant could knock and announce their presence and the reasons why you were being called to the castle. You already knew why, and it both annoyed you and terrified you. You knew you would most likely be spending a few nights in a damp cell, but you also knew how unpredictable Lucio could be. 

You entered the carriage with no protest. It was better to go along with whatever Lucio wanted while he was in one of his moods. You’d seen what he’s capable of. Distinct memories of the last time Lucio sentenced someone to death without hesitation rang through your mind. It was during a feast open to the public. Lucio had been gone for a week hunting large game with Melchoir and Mercedes, and upon his return, he ordered the chefs to prepare the largest feast for all of Vesuvia. He used the event to brag about his superb hunting skills to all of the guests, and unfortunately, someone had a bit too much to drink and challenged the count. You watched their head lop off their shoulders the next day. 

Shaking your head to clear your memories, you barely noticed arriving at the castle. You exited the carriage when it came to a complete stop. The two guards at the front whom you came to knew as Gilda and Theon. Sweet people with a good sense of humor, but now their usual happy faces were shrouded with worry and concern for your sake. They hesitantly opened the gates for you, and you flashed them a reassuring small smile as you passed. The three of you knew how forced that smile was. 

Upon entering the castle, you were encountered with a red-faced Lucio. He sneered at you as his brows furrowed. His golden arm grasped your bicep tightly and he steered you upstairs, the sharpened ends digging through the fabric and into your soft flesh. 


	3. Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> selasi is your bff but its time to book it

It all happened too fast, way too fast to comprehend what you had done. But here you were, standing on the third step to his wing with your sleeve, still held tightly by a golden arm, stained with your blood and a red handprint on the side of Lucio’s face. You felt your stomach sink as you involuntarily held your breath with the heavy realization of what occurred. You struck the Count of Vesuvia in front of all his servants.  _ You _ , an apprentice of Asra and the Court Magician, just  _ struck  _ the Count of  _ fucking _ Vesuvia. The slap had caught him off guard. He was flabbergasted and was still trying to process the situation. And when he did, that confusion quickly turned into rage. 

“How DARE you,” he howled, “You already left without my permission, and now you decide to challenge me?!” The rage painting his face turned cold as his mouth drew back into a conniving smile with sinister laughter pushing through, “Very well. Then a duel you shall have. And your blood will paint these walls.” You let out a loud hiss of pain through gritted teeth as he gripped your wounded arm tighter. Now was the time for fight or flight, and seeing that fight didn’t work, you chose flight this time. Thankfully you remembered a spell, one you were planning to use for magic tricks and pranks, but now it’s oddly convenient for an escape. You concentrated hard and sparks flew from your hands. There was a bright flash as smoke filled the room. Lucio coughed and gagged as he stumbled back, releasing your arm in the process. Then you ran. And you ran as far as your legs could carry you; through the palace gates, down Red Street, across the town square, and then you stopped in the market. Your lungs greedily inhaled as much air as they could and the muscles in your legs burned. You nearly doubled over and used a barrel as a resting spot to catch your breath. 

A familiar, welcoming voice beckoned your name and you looked up to see a friendly face laced with concern. Your dear friend Selasi the baker with the best pastries and goods in all of Vesuvia. “My gods, what happened to you? Are you alright?” He asked with concern before grabbing your arm and bringing you into his small bakery with haste and care. Sweet spices and the smell of dough and bread wafted through the air of the small bakery. The familiarity of pumpkin bread helped you relax just a little more. Selasi sat you down at his small table by the oven-- with dead flames for now-- and set to getting you a clean rag soaked with water to tend your wound, “What happened? Who did this to you? Or was is a wild dog?” He spoke rapidly as he rolled up your sleeve to gently clean off the blood on your arm.

Your mind was swirling-- from both exhaustion and pain. You spoke slowly, “Lucio… It was Lucio,” you hissed when Selasi pushed down a little too hard and he profusely apologized before letting you continue, “He was angry because I left him earlier. His claws started digging my arm and it hurt and I felt blood and--” You took a deep breath to compose yourself after realizing you were speaking rather quickly. You exhaled slowly, “So I slapped him.”

Selasi stared at you as if you had just confessed to murdering the count himself, “You did what?” 

“I slap--”

“No, I heard that! I just-- are you trying to lose your head?!” He continued right as you were about to protest, “Yes, I know Lucio hurt you first, but you should have slapped him if he was a commoner like us not the COUNT of Vesuvia!” He stared at you exasperated and sighed worriedly before he tied a piece of cloth around your arm to stop the bleeding. 

Selasi’s next words were accompanied by a saddened expression laced with concern, “Please, for me and Asra and the rest of Vesuvia, be careful.” 

“I will. You have my word.” You chewed the inside of your cheek anxiously. Staying here with Selasi was too dangerous-- guards could storm in any second and have you both arrested, or worse. No, you needed somewhere isolated-- protected-- somewhere where the enraged count wouldn’t be able to track you down. Mazelinka’s house was a no go, she was probably fighting off guards with a fierce wooden spoon as you spoke. You pitied the guards greatly. The Rowdy Raven was obviously out of the question too. Then it hit you.

Your eyebrows raised as your eyes went wide a bit as you realized that Asra's close friend and your acquaintance, Muriel was lying deep in the woods. Your attention turned to Selasi who was staring at you with a questioning gaze, “I know where I can go. It’s safe, I swear to you. I cannot stay here and risk your life, Selasi.”

Selasi knew you were right, he couldn’t argue with that, and he did trust you. He sighed softly and stood up, grabbing a small cloth bag as he did so, “Then let me at least give you some bread to keep you fed.” before you could protest, he was already putting loaves of your favorite pumpkin bread into the bag. 

You watched him with a soft smile rested on your face, “Thank you, my friend.” 

Once he was finished, he turned to you and handed off the bag to you, “Now, off you go; and take the cloak hanging by the door so no one recognizes you.” And so you did. You draped the dark hood over your head, just enough to shield your face if you kept your head down, and exited the bakery. Selasi watched you go from the doorway and called after you, “And be careful!”

The trek to Muriel’s hut was a long one. Unfortunately, guards swarming your shop prevented you from gathering extra supplies. And even more so, unfortunately, they were also swarming the City Center, the busiest part of Vesuvia. You relied on your knowledge of alleyways Julian showed you on nights of tricksters and foolery to avoid them. A lot of people you ran into knew your face and who you were, but it seemed like everyone, even a few guards, had sworn themselves to secrecy to protect you. A few even nodding to you with worried or proud looks as you passed by them. You eventually made it to the Dark Forest in which Muriel’s hut lied. Now was the hardest part of the journey: not getting lost. 

Okay, so, you may or may not have failed step one, the only step. You definitely failed it. You were so lost it was giving you a headache and you knew you passed by the same tree at least three times already. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon which worried you even more now. Asra was always the one to lead you to Muriel’s hut, and you were oh so confident you could do it yourself now, but apparently not. You ran a hand through your hair anxiously as your brows furrowed. Just when you were about to give up all hope and forfeit to the nature surrounding you, you heard the promising,m hopeful sound of chickens. Very happy chickens being fed. You took off running towards the sound and sure enough, behind a thicket of bushes and trees covered with protective charms, you spotted the gentle mountain man with his chickens and his loyal wolf friend. 

You let out a loud sigh of relief which startled him greatly. His head snapped in your direction as you emerge from the brush and he was about to tell you to leave until he saw the blood-stained sleeve. He begrudgingly stared at you, trying to decide what to do. Inanna seemed to decide for him though. She hopped over the small fence and gently nudged your side to get you into his hut. You muttered a quiet thank you to her as she nudged you to a chair to sit in, which you gladly obliged. 

Muriel’s came in not a second later and you looked at him wearily, exhaustion painting your features. He knelt in front of you, the smell of myrrh entrapping your senses, “What happened?”

“Lucio,” you weakly muttered. You didn’t need to explain, Muriel understood. He knew Lucio far too well. He gently grabbed your arm and examined the wound after unwrapping the bloody cloth securing it. He stood up and silently grabbed a homemade salve off the shelf. He shuffled back over to you, dropped to one knee, and applied the salve with utmost care to your injury. 

You rested your face in your other arm, rubbing your tired eyes and flinching from time to time. His brows knitted in concentration as he covered the would with scraps of clean cloth. Muriel knew Asra wasn’t here, neither was your doctor friend or the countess. He never got along with you at first, but that didn’t mean he never came to care for you. He stood with a rumbling voice, “Get some rest. You can leave when they stop searching.” 

Thank you’s fled from your mouth profusely as he helped you into a bed of furs. You stared at him with concern once you realized there was only one bed. He spoke before you could argue, “I’ll be fine. Rest.” You didn’t want to challenge the assertiveness in his voice, so you made yourself comfortable. 

He sat by the fire with Inanna and pulled a small knife and a piece of wood from his pockets. Muriel occupied himself the rest of the night, whittling away while keeping a watchful eye over you as you slumbered. 


	4. Just A Couple Of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah shit here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna say thank y'all for the support!! i read all of your comments but i'm kinda dumb and don't know how to reply. you are all lovely and i love y'all! enjoy!!!

Days soon passed as you grew more and more comfortable in Muriel’s hut, and he grew accustomed to you as well. Your wounds had healed for the most part, but there were going to be scars. Maybe you could collaborate with Julian to create a dramatic story of how you faced off the count to impress the regulars at The Rowdy Raven. The thought alone makes you softly chuckle under your breath before it is replaced with grim sadness and fear. If you ever get to see Julian again, or Asra, or Nadia that is. 

Letting out a soft sigh, you rose slowly from the wooden stool seated in front of the cold fireplace. Muriel was outside feeding the chickens, so it would be all right to step out and get some fresh air. You exited the hut and drank in the sight of ageless trees and pure nature. Your eyes fluttered shut as you took in a deep breathe through your nose, smelling the earth and pine around you. Exhaling slowly, you opened your eyes to see Inanna in front of you. A soft smile rested on your face as you knelt to give her loving head scratches. Throughout the time you have spent here, she became a good friend of yours. She would watch over you as you slept when Muriel was too tired to do so, and whenever you longed to go outside she would accompany you on every walk and guide you back to the hut. 

“I heard Nadia is back,” The deep, gravelly voice startled you for a split second before you processed who it was. You turned your gaze to Muriel who was carefully exiting the chicken pen. He looked to the side when your eyes met his, “She’ll help you now.” 

He wasn’t telling to leave outright, just merely suggesting it. Still, you were hopeful that he considered you a friend now and not just an acquaintance. You smiled at him, “Well then, I suppose I should get going so I don’t miss the show. Thank you for all your help, Muriel. You’re a kind friend.”

He let out a soft grunt as a response before speaking again, a soft hue of red tinting his features, “You know the way?” 

You nodded and he nodded back to you. You gave Inanna another scratch behind her ears and promised to come to visit with goods and treats before departing onto the path to Vesuvia. 

Hours flew by and before you knew it, you had just arrived at the edge of Town Square. Your legs were tired, but the hopeful thought of Nadia saving you from your fate kept you moving towards the palace. However, before you got the chance to leave the square, you noticed a very familiar flash of auburn hair poking among the crowd; and a flash of white fluffy hair beside him. He let out a loud sigh of relief and ran towards the men, not caring if the hood hiding your face flew off, “Julian! Asra!”

They turned towards the direction of your voice, eyes flying wide with relief and joy. Julian caught you in his arms with a hearty laugh and lifted you few inches off the ground as he hugged you tightly. As soon as he set you down, Asra engulfed you into a tight hug. You held onto him as if your life depended on it. He pulled away and rested his hands on your shoulders with a look of utter worry, “We were so worried about you. I came back to the shop empty and--”

“And wanted posters of you plastered all over the city!” Julian interrupted with dramatic arm and hand gestures as usual. 

“I know how bad it looks,” you started, “But I believe with Nadia’s help, this whole thing can be put to rest.” At the mention of Nadia, you instinctively looked around the square for the Prakan princess, and rose an eyebrow when you didn’t spot her, “Speaking of Nadia, I’m assuming she’s already at the palace?”

The frantic nod from Julian was your signal to turn sharp on your heels, take a deep breath, and summon your heavy feet towards the palace. The magician and doctor were hot on your tail; the trio of you reeked of fear and anxiety of the unknown future and looked like the punchline to a terrible joke.

An apprentice, a magician, and a doctor walk into the palace. You’re frantically searching for Nadia, but your search is ended quickly when she appears from a room down the left corridor with Lucio bitterly pouting after her. There is strength in her stride and fury in her eyes; her head raised high to the heavens as if she was looking down at the gods themselves. No man, beast, or deity could defy her, and Lucio was but a pebble in her eyes. Truth be told, it was kind of hot.

Her composure softened when she saw you and strode over to you with a gentle smile and open arms. Nadia embraced you gently, and she smelled of spices and lavender as usual; a very welcoming scent. She pulled away, resting her hands on your arms. Her words were stern, but her voice was kind, “I apologize dearly for the trouble my _husband_ has caused you. I made sure he will never burden you again like this. And if he does,” she cast an icy glare at the intimidated count, “I will deal with it myself.” She inhaled slowly and exhaled with a soft sigh, “Please, stay in the palace for a week or so as a proper apology. You’ll be treated with the utmost respect and have all your needs met. I’ll have servants prepare a bath for you, and dinner for tonight.”

You tried not to look at the count. You were really trying. But out of the corner of your eye, you could see him glaring at you, beet red in the face with rage. You were positive he was glaring at the others too. Forcing yourself to focus on the countess, you swallowed hard and gazed up at Nadia, “Thank you, but you and I both know that isn’t necessary though, Nadi.”

Julian left out a dramatic gasp to lighten the mood and threw the back of his hand up to his head as he clutched his chest with the other, “Doth thee deny a gift from the Prakan Princess, the Countess of Vesuvia, the Violet Beauty, Nadia?!” He grabbed your shoulders and playfully shook you, “Especially when thy friends, your closest companions, shall also be staying? Have you no manners?!”

You couldn’t help but laugh before replying, “Well if that’s the case, then I’d be more than happy to let the past stay in the past in exchange for an extended sleepover with you all.”

Julian released you merrily with a wide grin, “Then it’s settled!”

“I suppose it is.” Nadia pitched in, gently steering you to the staircase by your shoulder. Even with your back turned to him, you could still feel Lucio’s gaze boring in you. This was not over. Not by a long shot.


	5. Something In The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's been waaay too long and i apologize for that! i finally got settled into my new home in Florida with my darling fiance!! so expect more updates now and maybe a few new fics entirely! i hope you all are doing well and staying safe and again apologies because this chapter is a little short <3

Things in the palace were very sound and quiet for a time. Your daily activities were spent running around Vesuvia with Julian, Asra, Nadia, and Portia. The five of you would run wild around Vesuvia; visiting markets, watching plays, exploring the kingdom around you. Then you’d all retire for a drink at the Rowdy Raven, much to Nadia’s distaste, where the Devorak siblings would have a drinking competition and it would end with you and Asra lugging Julian into a carriage back to the palace while Nadia dealt with a drunken Portia. You cozied up with Asra and the doctor on one side of the carriage. Not even five minutes before departing towards the castle, Julian broke out into shambled sea shanties and draped himself across your laps. The entire company of the carriage was begging him to stop in between fits of laughter. You can’t remember the last time you laughed so hard your entire body ached, but it was a wonderful feeling.

After an ear-splitting carriage ride and bidding farewells, both tipsy and completely wasted, to each other as everyone departed to their rooms. But despite all of that, you weren’t tired at all, so you found yourself nestled in the library with a stack of books on a table next to the chaise you lounged in, and silencing charms all around you. You could read for hours and hours without growing bored. A skill you learned while studying magic tediously. But you were much slower due to being tipsier than you’d like to admit.

Although, you couldn’t shake the heavy thoughts of Lucio in the depths of your mind. So much so it distracted you from the compelling fantasy book in your hands. With a sigh, you shut the book and set it on top of the small stack. You rubbed your temples and closed your eyes, desperate to clear your mind from both the alcohol and obsessive thoughts of him. This fear you had of him slowly blended with the liquor in your system and the trauma from the past events and morphed into anger. So much anger that you shot up from your seat and stormed out of the library. There was no reasoning to be heard, no excuses to be said. You were _tired._ Tired of being a doormat for this immature, inconsolable, frustratingly attractive, selfish man. Emotions clouded your logic and moved your legs faster up the steps to Lucio’s wing.

Your fists clenched, a fire of raging emotions burned in your stomach, the scars on your arm seemed alive once again and were searing with uncontrolled magic, and you were marching to the ferocious beat of your heart. How dare he enrage like this while he struts about without a care or regard for anyone! How dare he show his gentle side in solitude with his loyal hounds, and how dare he look so damn handsome even when he’s the scum of the earth! With each clashing fight of your feelings towards him, the frown on your face deepened into a scowl.

And without a second thought, you used your power to swing both of the doors to his room wide open to give him the duel he wanted— needed— so badly.


End file.
